The Lost Scripts: Return to Edolas
by IxiaLiliana
Summary: Sequel to Ancient Scripts. With Levy and Lisanna gone, the guild sends two members to bring them back and destroy Maximus for good. How will these two mages take on this mission knowing they are going to a world with no magic?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone! I present the SEQUEL to Ancient Scripts! The Lost Scripts: Return to Edolas! I some what apologize that I left Ancient Scripts on a cliff like that. I couldn't resist. As what one of my reviewers said that I am Satan... I'm sorry that I am Satan. Anyways I want to say thank you for the reviews and follows on it! Enjoy Chapter One of the Sequel! I would like to apologize as well for this being so late. To be honest I was at a stumble because I started writing this in the middle of the story and I was thinking of a good opener! Anyways the first chapter will be a song fic type chapter to Ed Sheeran's Autumn Leaves

I do not own Fairy Tail or anything that belongs with it.  
Nor do I own Ed Sheeran's Autumn Leaves.

–

For the past few days, all the members of Fairy Tail worked hard to come up with a solution on how to bring back the two mages. Most of them stayed on the topic of why did he send Lisanna back. They were stumped. When the guild had any type of trouble, they relied on Levy to come up with a solution. With her gone, they became a mess. With most of Levy's books scattered across the lawn of Fairy Tail, Lucy worked on finding a solution to the problem. She was nervous to say the least, practically the whole guild was down her throat except Mira, Elfman, and Gajeel... She was concerned for all three of them. Mira and Elfman kept to themselves most of the time. They didn't leave each others side, from what she saw. Occasionally, when Mira cried, Elfman was there holding her hand and telling her it's not manly to cry, and we got to stay strong for Lisanna. Gajeel, on the other hand, he was a mess. She knew he wasn't sleeping. All he did was sit on a tree stump and slowly strum on his guitar. Lucy figured it kept his mind at ease.

–

Gajeel's POV

_Another day another life  
Passes by just like mine  
It's not complicated_

Days has past since I seen her. I can't get her out of my mind. Where did he take her? I don't even know if she is alive. It's hard for us to come together with the bookworm gone. She'd have a solution, but she's now where to be found. __

_Another mind  
Another soul  
Another body to grow old  
It's not complicated  
_

I'm not in the right state of mind, nor is the barmaid or the beast. We both lost someone close to us and they took our hearts. I wanted to grow old with you shrimp, but how can I when you're not in my arms...

_Do you ever wonder if the stars shine out for you?  
Float down  
Like autumn leaves  
Hush now  
Close your eyes before the sleep  
And you're miles away  
And yesterday you were here with me  
_

I think about you every night underneath the stars. I watch some fall and I wish how much I want you to be beside me again. I can't stay quiet I don't wish to sleep. If I do sleep, my dreams take me to your demise over and over. I know you're not dead but please please come back to me. You were so close to me now you're so far...

_Another tear  
Another cry  
Another place for us to die  
It's not complicated_

I never cried for a girl in my life before, but knowing you're by yourself I can't help but letting my tears fall. Without you I slowly die on the inside. Is it so bad that I wish death upon myself if you are gone...__

_Another life that's gone to waste  
Another light lost from your face  
It's complicated_

__You were a life I thought was a waste a long time ago. I saw you as weak, and I was dominant over you. I nailed you down and took away your light. You became so scared of me, and I wanted to prove that I wasn't that monster you met. It sounds difficult and I know for a fact you still don't understand, but I will do anything to protect you.

_Is it that it's over or do birds still sing for you?  
Float down  
Like autumn leaves  
Hush now  
Close your eyes before the sleep  
And you're miles away  
And yesterday you were here with me_

__Shrimp you were the song bird that sang to me while I was hurt. You told me to stay quiet, and go to sleep numerous of times after my rough missions. Why I didn't take you as mine all those times... I wish I knew that answer for that.

_Ooh how I miss you  
My symphony played the song that carried you out  
Ooh how I miss you  
And I, I miss you and I wish you'd stay  
_

I miss you more than anyone could ever imagine. The only thing in my mind now is how you'll pull through and I won't find you on the ground. I'll carry you if you're hurt and I'll become your songbird. This time, I promise you, that you are staying close to me.

Strumming that last few notes on my guitar. I try to listen to Bunny girl's talk over Shrimp's disappearance. I don't have time for your explanation. Cut to the chase and tell me where I need to go.

"Seeing that Anima traces were found.. I can only come to the conclusion that Levy was sent Edolas. I'm also assuming that Lisanna is there too. The main question is though... Why did he send Lisanna back..." Lucy said to all her guildmates.

"Why are we standing here!? Let's go get them!" Natsu said anxiously.

"Easier said than done, Natsu." Lucy said annoyed. "Cana could only collect enough anima to send only two of us. So we have to decide which two should go."

The guild members were silent. They looked back and forth between each other. Jet and Droy looked conflicted. They wanted to go, but knew they weren't strong enough. It was a rescue mission after all. Mira and Elfman stared each other down debating which one will retrieve their sister.

"Well I aint stayin' here." I'm going." Gajeel demanded.

"Gajeel... I don't think..."

"Can it bunny girl. I said I'm goin'" Gajeel hissed.

"I don't see a problem with Gajeel going. He was the one with Levy this whole time." Jet said. "I mean, Droy and I would love to be the one's to get them, but let's face it, we are not strong enough. Gajeel should be the one to go."

"I'm going with you, Gajeel." Mira said. "She is my sister, and that monster pissed off the wrong demon. Sorry Elfman, but I'm the oldest and I have to make the decisions for us."

"Mira, I'm the man of the family and I should go. It's my job to protect the family!" Elfman yelled.

"Do you dare defy me?" Mira said.

Elfman cringed. He knew he should not fight his sister, especially when her former self was seeping out.

"Well then it's settled, Mira and Gajeel will be the one's to bring them back." Lucy said. "Now the only problem I have is figuring out a way to get you two back..."

"Shouldn't be a problem. We have friends in that world." Gajeel said.

"You do realize that you're going to a world with no magic, right." Lucy said. "You four maybe stuck there... forever..."

"For the shrimp... It's a risk I'm willing to take." Gajeel said simply.

"She is my sister and I'll do anything just to have her back." Mira stated. "And we will come back."

"Well no use arguing." Lucy said. "Cana send them to Edolas!"

With the wave her cards and a small turn around Cana unleashed the anima from them. The magic encircled Gajeel and Mira as they floated above the ground. They went higher and higher until they disappeared from the guild's eyes.

"Come back safe, Lisanna." Natsu said to himself quietly.

–

I know this chapter is short and has a song in it, give me a week or two and I'll have chapter two posted with Edolas. I will say Mira and Gajeel will not be in chapter two. It will be Levy, Lisanna, and Maximus. I hope you enjoyed! Be excited, the sequel finally came out! :D and yes I'm well aware Autumn Leaves is a song about death, but Gajeel can't help himself at the moment and nor can he help himself from being a little OC.

Here's a little snippet of Chapter two...

"This girl is nothing but walking anima, she's my key!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone... I know I haven't been around much but I'm still alive. I have been hand writing my chapters out since... well... my charger to my laptop went missing... I've been working off of my Kindle and I find difficulty typing on it. I have to wait for a new charger to come in and I'll be doing a major posting to all my stories... I'm sorry that you guys have to wait but it's a temporary hiatus and I'll be back soon! :)

Ixi


End file.
